All of Them
by Gracie Holmes
Summary: Scene from Rising from the point-of-view of the Wraith Keeper. Written for the GW Shep Whump Challenge. Prompt inside.


**Summary:** Scene from Rising from the point of view of the Wraith Keeper.  
><strong>AN: **I've never done a first person point of view before, its an interesting experience. Written for the _GW Shep Whump Challenge._  
><strong>Prompt<strong>: Write a short fic as an eyewitness account from a villain about John getting whumped.  
>Big thanks to the lovely <strong>Libero <strong>for her quick beta work.

**All of Them by GraceW**

* * *

><p>Energy. Pure energy.<p>

Not only do I need it for survival. I enjoy it. I let my long red hair flow behind me as I savor the life of the male. This male from the planet Earth would not answer my questions, even under pain of death. He was ignorant of our ways, though valorous and strong. That made him delicious. It had been many cycles since I had tasted a human this strong. The knowledge of the new feeding ground gave me joy, which I in turn shared with my clevermen and warriors.

Just as I was relishing the final years of the Earth male, a sharp noise cut through the length of the room. I felt several small objects enter my back, ripping through flesh, and I quickly turned around. How dare some primitive weapon disturb the Hall of the Keeper? My hand never left the Earth male, taking every last delicious drop. But I glimpse the culprit, another dark-haired male holding a box-like weapon. With a frustrated growl, I feed; taking the human's energy for my own, healing my wounds.

Another shot and pain radiates across my hand. The Earth male is dead, shot with a small piece of metal fired by the dark-haired male. A simple mental command to my cleverman, and the weak human went down in a blaze of blue light.

"Bring him." A deep sense of satisfaction fills me as I watch my warrior throw the male on the table. He looked appetizing, and even though he was captured, filled with determination and strength. My hand heals, just as easy as it took the energy from the Earth male. Joy filled me as my warrior nearly chocked him and held his small weak neck to the table. His pain was my delight. My hand craved, _desired,_ to take its fill. I would relish this meal when I was done with the interrogation.

A search of the male yielded an object I had not seen in many years. The Lantean device brought forth anger and a great resolve to learn more about the intruder. Anger took hold and with a hiss I raised my hand, determined to take the first ounce of life from this dark-haired male. To make him fear me and tell me what I wish to know.

More shots erupted out of the darkness and my warrior fell before he had a chance to fire at the second intruder. The dark-haired male was loose, shouting something into another small device. Suddenly vibrations under my feet and the mental screeches of my dying warriors filled my head. An attack in the Hall of the Keeper, my sacred place. What was this emotion that entered my mind, worry? A frustrated roar escaped my throat and my warriors responded as the alarm sounded through the halls. No human had ever walked out of here alive. These intruders would be taken care of, and we would have a great feast.

In the chaos of the situation, I had lost track of the dark-haired male, a fatal mistake on my part. Unimaginable pain rushed through my body as my warrior's weapon was used against me. I gasped for breath, but my energy quickly drained, faster than it ever had before. This was it, after centuries of ruling the galaxy; I would die, killed by an insignificant human who is nothing more than food. But yet, the dark-haired male was more than food. This male will have doomed the humans in the galaxy, as my kin awake to feed once again. His own home would become our new feeding ground. I die, knowing that my race will survive to avenge me.

"You don't know what you have done. We are merely the caretakers for those who sleep. When I die, the others will awake. _All of them…_" With a final gasp, I let the air leave my lungs and I knew no more.

* * *

><p><em>Thanks for reading! Please, pretty please, let me know what you think! <em>

_~~Grace :) _


End file.
